Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual desktop service apparatus and method.
Discussion of the Related Art
Virtual desktop service is a service which provides hard discs for storing data and application programs in an Internet space. For example, virtual desktop service is a service for enabling a client system to access and use a virtual machine executed in a virtual desktop server.
Conventionally, virtual desktops are provided in a mode in which a terminal service, such as remote desktop connection (RDC), is provided using a remote desktop protocol (RDP) for Microsoft (MS), a mode in which a terminal service, such as virtual network computing (VNC), is provided using a remote frame buffer (RFB) protocol for Linux, and a mode in which a terminal service solution is provided using a PC-over-IP (PCoIP) protocol for Teradici.
In order to perform virtual desktop service using the conventional modes, it is necessary to provide a virtual desktop function to each user. To this end, it is necessary to assign devices (CPU, memory, HDD, USB, etc.) corresponding to each user and an operating system (OS) image for each user to the user.
Virt-tool, Virt-manager, etc. have been proposed as open tools for providing such a function. A virtual machine for users may be created and generated using a program, such as xendesktop, VMware Fusion, or workstation, of Citrix. However, the conventional modes are manual tools, which are not suitable to provide real-time virtual service. In addition, each user continuously needs an image and configuration files for virtual desktop service. However, there are few tools for real service, such as restriction of a storage space, copying a large-capacity file, and provision of various types of golden images and template files based on provided service types. Existing tools do not provide real-time service.
In recent years, much research and standardization activity have been conducted into virtual desktop service as a service which provides hard discs for storing data and applications in an Internet space.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0123847, No. 2009-0111576, and No. 2009-0111576 disclose virtual desktop service technology.
However, architecture for such virtual desktop service has not yet been standardized. As a result, it is not possible to efficiently provide virtual desktop service to users.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0108868 discloses a virtual machine management system that is capable of assigning a processor to a plurality of virtual machines. However, it is difficult to apply the disclosure of this publication to a method of configuring a virtualization management system.
Therefore, there is a high necessity for new technology that is capable of providing a virtualization desktop environment and managing a virtualization desktop system.